Záhada Køhlerského panství
by 1m4g1n4710n
Summary: Lukas a Mathias se setkali za zvláštních okolností. Za stejně zvláštních okolností Lukas poodkryje připad tajemných vražd, jež se udály na panství před osmi lety. Kdo je ve skutečnosti Mathias? Není radno zahrávat si s kostlivci ve skříních. / DenNor, czech version


Zima byla krutá a nemilosrdná, tím si byl Lucas Bondevik jistý.

Mladý hoch si přitiskl starý obnošený kabát blíže k tělu, aby se zahřál. Sněhové vločky mu šlehaly do obličeje, zpomalovaly ho, vysilovaly. Mráz ho štípal do těla a svíral ho v jeho chladných rukou jako zajatce. Sníh pod jeho nohama neústavně křupal a nohy mu klouzaly do ledových závějí. Nesměl se zastavit, kdyby se zastavil, umrzl by.

Unaveně se plahočil vichřicí zpustošeným lesem. Holé stromy, jindy překypující uklidňující zelení, se lámaly a spadané větve padali poutníkům přímo pod nohy. Lucas o pár zaškobrtl, ale naštěstí se mu podařilo udržet rovnováhu. Něco mu říkalo, že kdyby spadl už by znovu nemusel vstát.

Snažil se nemyslet na to, co s ním bude. Ať se soustředil na cestu sebevíc, jeho mysl se pořád paličatě stáčela k jeho bývalému domovu. Nesměl myslet na teplou postel ani na teplé jídlo, ne teď, když zesláblý a hladový bojoval o svůj holý život. Nesměl myslet na to, že pokud nenajde co nejdřív úkryt tak… ne, nesměl si připustit myslet negativně.

Opatrně odstrčil dlouhou větev z cesty, jen aby ho zasypal ledových sníh. Dostal se mu do kabátu, pod košili, a i když to byla jen troška studil jako kdyby se ho dotkla samotná Ledová Královna. Zaklel a prudce se nadechl. emTo bude dobré/em, řekl si. emHlavně klid/em. Pokračoval dál a během cesty se snažil vytřepat tu trochu sněhu.

Byl už daleko od domova. Byl už vážně hodně daleko od domova. Ani si nepamatoval, kdy vyrazil. Kdyby věděl, že bude taková sněhová vánice, tak by vyrazil na druhý den. Tohle byla cena za jeho hloupost.

Vysílením se mu podlomila kolena a jen taktak se stihl opřít o kmen stromu. emJeště kousek/em, poručil si. Buď už měl halucinace nebo zahlédl v dálce dům. Zachvátila ho naděje a s tou trochou síly, která v něm zbyla se odstrčil od stromu a vydal se za oním vysněným teplem.

Přibližoval se rychle. Už byl blízko. Stačil kousíček. V domě se svítilo a z komínů vycházel kouř, který stoupal vysoko nad stromy. To bylo dobré znamení. Zvládl to. Bude žít. Už byl skoro u dveří.

Podlomila se mu kolena a tentokrát se neměl o co opřít. Praštil sebou přímo do studeného sněhu a nebyl sto se pohnout. Tělo mu vypovědělo službu a jeho mysl potemněla.

* * *

Když Lucas otevřel oči, hleděl do vysokého bílého stropu. Podle světla v pokoji usuzoval, že bude někdy kolem dvanácté odpoledne. Přes sebe měl přehozené aspoň čtyři přikrývky. Ne, že by si stěžoval. Přišel si nesmírně vysláblý a matně si vybavoval na to, co se stalo.

A pak mu to došlo. Vyprostil se z teplých přikrývek a prudce se posadil na postel. Něco v jeho blízkosti zacinkalo. Poplašeně se rozhlédl po pokoji, aby zjistil odkud ten zvuk vyšel. Překvapeně zjistil, že mu u ruky visel malý stříbrný zvoneček.

Sotva cinkání ustálo, do pokoje vtrhl blonďatý chlapec zhruba v jeho věku. Své modré oči upřel na Lucase a potěšeně se usmál.

„Konečně seš vzhůru! Spal jsi," chlapec se na chvíli odmlčel. „No, hodně dlouho. Musel jsem se o tebe starat, na chvíli to vypadalo s tebou vážně bledě! Když jsi byl při vědomí, tak jsem do tebe nacpal hodně masa. Doufám, že nejsi vegetarián nebo tak něco…"

emTo bys poznal/em, pomyslel si Lucas. Pokud existoval někdo hlasitější než tento chlapec, Lucas ho vážně nechtěl poznat.

,,Umíral jsem zvědavostí vědět, cos tu dělal uprostřed vánice. Víš, lidi sem už nechodí. Jsem tu úplně sám a tak jsem byl nadšený, když jsem tě uviděl. Teda těsně předtím, než jsi zkolaboval na zem. To už jsem nadšený samo sebou nebyl, že." nervózně se zasmál.

„Já jsem Matthias Køhler, kdo jsi ty?" zakončil svou matoucí řeč Matthias.  
„Lucas Bondevik." připustil Lucas a snažil se vstřebat vše, co mu během vteřiny tento chlapec řekl. Zmohl se však zeptat jenom na jediné.

„Proč jsi ke mně přivázal zvoneček jako ke kusu dobytka?"

Matthias na něj překvapeně zamrkal a pak se rozesmál. „Abych věděl až se vzbudíš přece! Nechtěl jsem tě nechat čekat."

Lucas přikývl a snažil se vzpamatovat. Tenhle Matthias Køhler mu právě pověděl, že se o něj staral a zachránil mu život. A očividně sám. Když nad tím tak uvažoval, bylo to podezřelé. Z toho, co viděl tehdy během té vánice a když se tak díval po pokoji to vypadalo na menší panství.

„Ty tu jsi sám?" zeptal se zničehonic Lucas.

Matthiasův úsměv se na chvíli vytratil z tváře. „Rodiče jsou pryč a už je to nějaká doba, co se nevrátili." pak se znovu usmál. „Teď ses tu, ale objevil ty! Co kdybys mi pověděl, co tu děláš?"

Lucas zaváhal a rozhodl se, že poví jen poloviční pravdu. Nějakou informaci mu dlužil. „Neměl jsem kam jít. Chtěl jsem najít nové útočiště, ale když jsem vyrazil dostihla mě vánice."

Matthias přikývl a jeho oči se nadšeně rozzářili. „Nemáš kam jít? Můžeš zůstat u mě! Já tu jsem sám a že je tu nuda!"

Lucas překvapením ztuhl a nebyl schopen slova. Studoval Matthiasovu tvář. Snažil se v ní najít náznak… ani nevěděl čeho. Nevěřil mu.

Proč by zval k sobě úplně cizího kluka? Nestačilo, že mu zachránil život?  
„Co prosím?"

„Říkám, že můžeš zůstat u mě. Pokojů je tu dost!" zopakoval Matthias.

„Myslíš to doopravdy?" Lucas si nebyl jistý, zda je to dobrý nápad. Už tak mu byl moc zavázaný.

„No jasně!" Matthias se na něj vesele usmál. „Nebyl bych tu aspoň sám!"  
Lucas si povzdechl. Na chvíli by u něj mohl zůstat, možná by mohl dělat i triviální práce, aby se mu odvděčil.

Jo, to by šlo.

„Dobře," přikývl po dlouhé odmlce. „Byl bych ti nesmírně zavázán. A děkuji mnohokrát za to, že jsi mi zachránil život."

„To byla samozřejmost, přece jsem tě tam nemohl nechat umrznout Luke!" Matthias se znovu zasmál a rozcuchal přátelsky Lucasovi blonďaté vlasy. „Jo, skoro jsem zapomněl! Našel jsem vedle tebe na zemi tohle."

Z kapsy vytáhl malou sponku ve tvaru kříže. Lucas si ji okamžitě vzal a sepjal si s ní vlasy na levé straně hlavy.

„Díky." po prvé za celou dobu se na něj vděčně pousmál.

„Ty se umíš i usmívat!" vykřikl nadšeně Matthias a sám sobě se zasmál. Lucas jen protočil oči, byl moc slabý na to, aby mu to nějak oplatil.

Kdyby tehdy věděl jakým směrem se jeho rozhodnutí bude vyvíjet, byl by upřímně překvapen.


End file.
